


Shakespearean love

by amuk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: A year was enough, more than enough, Michiru tried to convince herself. --HaruMichi





	Shakespearean love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “One Year of Love”, Michiru&Setsuna friendships, unusual interactions, “the end is near, I’ll keep you safe”, bittersweet, harumichi
> 
> Written for the Sparkle Sparkle exchange by doc. My giftee is tabletennishotaru, I hope you like this. Sorry it’s a bit unfinished and rushed, between the snowstorm causing issues and the airport, I wasn’t able to get this quite as I wanted.

 

 **November** :

The mantlepiece clock was broken. Michiru slowly sipped her wine, staring at it from over the lip of her glass. The second-hand quivered back and forth between 12 and the minute dot before it, unable to decide where to stop. The battery had to be dead; tomorrow she’d have Haruka fix it. Perhaps she’d make a show of it, taking it apart and cleaning it with her slow and steady hands. It was always nice to watch her fix something, to create rather than destroy.

 

However, that was tomorrow and today Setsuna was still watching her with dark eyes, her left hand curled around the edge of the oak table. It was as close to anxiousness as the time guardian would ever show. Michiru set down her glass. “It’s fine.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Setsuna murmured, lowering her gaze. Her fingers dug into the wood and Michiru would have to send the table in to get the finish repaired. “I can’t do anymore than this. I can only freeze your time for a year.”

 

“It’s fine,” Michiru repeated, rubbing her wrist. It was strange to think this body wasn’t quite alive, wasn’t quite hers. It was still stuck in last week, in those final moments before their latest galaxy-ending fight. “This is more than I expected. That last battle was worse than we thought, then.”

 

“Yes. I had to work fast to save you.” Setsuna still looked pained and Michiru wondered why she had never seen this in her mirror—this conversation, the situation that led to it, but then again, she had never tried to look beyond death. “And even then, I didn’t really save you”

 

“The others don’t know, do they? Let’s keep it that way.” She scanned the photos on the mantle. Of Haruka and her dancing, stargazing, eating. Private photos she never expected to have in the first place. There were several frames filled with stock photos, cute bears and balloons decorating the edges. Haruka, though she would never admit it aloud, had been hoping to fill them with children’s photos. Their children’s photos. Setsuna was looking at them now and she wondered, not for the last time, what did her eyes see? A seer can only see herself, the future framed within her own view, but Setsuna always seemed to know more than that. “In another—” Michiru cut herself off before she could finish the question, there was no point in knowing about alternate universes. It was not her life, what difference would it make? “Never mind.”

 

Setsuna didn’t say anything for a long moment, merely swirling her wine as they listened to the soft notes of Debussy. Perhaps that was why Michiru liked her, Setsuna knew when not to pry, when it was better to say nothing at all. Even if she could guess the question. Still staring at the empty frames, she quietly murmured, “If you change your mind…”

 

That more than answered her question. Michiru glanced at her red-tinted reflection in the wine. “I’ll think about it.”

-x-

 

Haruka was asleep when Michiru entered their bedroom but the sound of the door opening was all she needed to wake up. Years of being a soldier didn’t fade away in the span of months; the sense just dulled like a blunted weapon and Haruka sat up, blearily rubbing her eyes. “Done?”

 

“You should rest,” Michiru murmured, slipping out of her dress. Carefully, she hung it, smoothing out any wrinkles before hanging it away. At her feet was a ball of clothing and years of living together had not been enough to teach her the floor was not meant to be a drawer.  

 

“S’okay.” Even her voice was sleep laden, her head slowly lowering despite her protests. “Fun with Setsuna?”

 

“Yes.” And if her voice cracked slightly, she drowned it out with the sound of the closet door closing. She pressed her hand against the wood, trying to gain strength from its stability. “I do like my evenings with her.”

 

“You would.” Haruka chuckled, deep and throaty. She laid flat on her back, blinking away sleep as she stared at the ceiling. With each word, she woke up more. “Maybe you should take Rei next time.”

 

“Hmm, that is a good proposition.” Michiru smiled softly, pulling on her nighty. She crossed the room to Haruka’s side of the bed and kneeled beside her. The floor was cold and her toes curled at the sensation. “Though I am unsure if she would enjoy wine and cheese as much as she wants to.”

 

“She likes you, that’s good enough,” Haruka shrugged, an easy smile on her face. She turned to look at Michiru, her eyes like pinpricks in the dim light. “I think she’ll like Setsuna too. Though maybe Sets already knows how this’ll end up and she was just waiting for you to call her.”

 

Michiru didn’t say anything, reaching out to brush her wife’s bangs. Haruka leaned into her touch, her eyes fluttering close. Would someone else do this after? Selfishly, she wished it would never be the case.

 

She kissed Haruka’s forehead softly before moving down to her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. If she had been anyone else, Michiru would have tasted of salt. But she was Kaioh. If she gave any sign of despair, any loss, it was in her unusually aggressive touch. Haruka’s eyes opened in surprise, before she relaxed and kissed back. When they broke apart, panting, Haruka chuckled. “Had a little too much wine?”

 

Michiru knew her limit by the time she was fifteen. “Perhaps.”

 

The wind shifted outside, pushing the clouds. Moonlight shone through the big, bay windows, covering everything in its pale glow, marking everything as its own. Haruka. Herself. Their futures and pasts. Without missing a beat, she pressed a button on the wall and the blinds closed, encapsulating them in darkness. Haruka shifted on the bed, sitting up perhaps. “Babe?”

 

Even if the moon owned everything else, it did not own this. It would not witness this reprieve, this moment of weakness. Michiru slid on top of Haruka. “A little privacy.”

 

It was entirely bullshit, their backyard ensured no peeping toms, but Haruka laughed nonetheless, accepting it. “More than a little too much to drink, then.”

 

-x-

 

 **December** :

 

“Huh.” Reclined on a fine, plush chair, Rei craned her neck as she stared at her hands and feet. Her appendages were resting in small trays of water, soaking in a costly mix of fine mineral and herbal water. “Is that it?”

 

It was an expected reaction from her; Michiru knew the moment she invited Rei that this was not something she would normally purchase for herself. Even if this was on the lower end of such treatments; perhaps Michiru should have selected the costlier gold-plated manicures. It was always amusing to watch Rei implode at a waste of resources. Raising a fine brow, Michiru turned to her companion. “Is something not to your taste?”

 

“No, no, that’s not it.” Rei laughed, her expression caught still between disbelief and interest. She wiggled her fingers in the water. “They’re just giving you stu— water?”

 

Michiru stifled a chuckle, it was not too hard to imagine what Rei self-censored. Shaking her head, she leaned back and rested her head on the soft pillow. “This is merely the first step for the pedicure and manicure.”

 

“Right. First step.” She still frowned at the water, like she had a personal grievance with it. Knowing how spendthrift she was, she had evaluated the cost and found the service lacking.

 

Perhaps Michiru really should have gone for a gold-plated finish. “If it is not to your taste, we can pick something else.”

 

“Really, this is fine! More than fine!” Rei shook her head rapidly and Michiru had to give the woman credit—perhaps she was a better actress than Michiru had thought, her expression instantly switching from the usual Rei to _Rei-chan_.

 

Even their shopping was a collision of two worlds, with Rei paying close attention to everything Michiru bought while getting nothing herself. No doubt she was going to head to the local thrift store after this, using carefully memorized patterns and styles to replicate the designs.

 

The results would be close enough to fool a layman. “Let me know if something is lacking.”

 

Rei gave a prize-winning smile. “I can’t imagine anything that _is_ but thanks!”

 

How polite. There was always some level of restraint in their interactions, whether it was in Rei’s words or her actions. It was different from how she interacted with Minako or Usagi, with any of the inners or even Haruka for that matter. Maybe Haruka was right, she should invite Rei over for wine. A chance to relax, to connect; it was rare for Michiru to find someone she wanted to talk to.

 

The invitation burned on the tip of her tongue but she remembered Setsuna’s eyes, her tone, and she closed her mouth. Perhaps it was better this way, there was less for Rei to mourn now.

 

-x-

 

**January**

 

“I’m back!” Chibi-Usa laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. Her uniform dissipated in a cloud of sparkles and she was once again the pre-teen, barely younger than her mother. At some point, maybe she’d appear at her mother’s age or even older. It was something to look forward to, considering Usagi’s reactions.

 

Provided Chibi-Usa acted more like her father when she grew up and learned some self-restraint. Considering the way she was hugging Hotaru, it didn’t seem a possibility.

 

“Again?” Usagi whined, puffing her cheeks as she glared at her daughter. It was more a routine than an actual argument at this point. Even her words sounded like they were from a script. “We just got rid of you!”

 

“Well I didn’t come back for you,” Chibs retorted, sticking out her tongue as untangled herself from Hotaru.

 

“Then why?” Usagi growled, her hands on her hips as she squinted at her.

 

Michiru glanced at the night sky. It was late and completely uncouth to have this conversation in the middle of a park, but Usagi had long forsaken decorum. Particularly in January; there was a chill in the air and Haruka had never been good in the cold.

 

“For Auntie Rei!” Chibi-Usa clutched Rei, scowling back at Usagi. Even in this, she was more like her mother than her father and Michiru wondered if the world was doomed to just have one Usagi after another. “She misses me.”

 

“Auntie?” Rei frowned, looking down at her. A hand rested on her hip as she cocked a brow.

 

“Sis?” Chibi-Usa corrected, a sheepish smile on her face. When the glare didn’t lessen, she tried another tact. “Rei-chan?”

 

“Better.” Rei approved, stroking Chibi-Usa’s hair. Looking up at Usagi, she rolled her eyes as her friend proceeded to hiss like an offended cat. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, seriously?” Chibi-Usa repeated, sticking out her tongue again.

 

 _Auntie._ Not once did the word ‘aunt’ slip from her tongue when she spoke to Michiru, even though she had a hard time differentiating between the future and past versions of the inner scouts. Not that it surprised Michiru, she never expected to live that long in the first place.

 

“Welcome back, kiddo!” Haruka picked up Chibi-Usa under her armpits, whirling her around.

 

“Hey! I’m not a kid anymore, Haruka!” Chibi-Usa laughed as she protested, any anger drowned out by her giggles. 

 

She never called Haruka aunt either and Michiru supressed a shiver.

 

-x-

 **February** :

 

Michiru entered the living room to find a bomb had gone off. A bomb of paint and construction paper, of ribbon and feathers. In the vortex of this mess was Haruka, sitting cross-legged with a bottle of glue in a hand and a tissue in the other. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth as she concentrated on the heavily decorated medallion in front of her.

 

“Haruka?” Michiru stepped in, wondering just when she should call housekeeping. At this point, she might have to give her a raise. A cloud of glitter burst as Haruka looked up and a raise was definitely in order.

 

“Michi!” Haruka beamed up excitedly, setting down the glue. There was a stray feather stuck to her nose and Michiru tried not to yank it off. “Welcome home!”

 

“Thank you.” After a few minutes, when a explanation didn’t appear, she gently probed. “What are you doing, love?”

 

“Making medals.” Haruka almost bounced in her spot. Spread around her were a row of medallions, each carved carefully out of clay. A piece of ribbon laid next to each one and despite all the mess, there was not a single sign of the feathers, glitter, or construction paper. “Mamoru showed me how he made his and we’re going to spray paint them in the garage later. Can’t let him have all the fun.”

 

Spray paint. In the garage. She would have to get the cars moved before that. Michiru brushed a lock behind her ear as she bent over to take a closer look at the one in Haruka’s outstretched palm. There appeared to be a chicken on it. “And this is?”

 

“I made one for each of my attacks.” Haruka looked so proud, Michiru didn’t have the heart to correct her. “I even made some for you.”

 

More chickens, then. Michiru wondered how long she would have to wait before she could stoe them away with the other craft projects. “That’s…lovely. Thank you.”

 

-x-

 

 **March** :

 

“Ah, Michiru.” Makoto smiled broadly, stretching her arms above her head The local dojo was well maintained considering its heavy use and the wooden floor gleamed in the morning light. “You watching today?”

 

“No, I was just dropping Haruka off.” Michiru watched for a moment. The bigger woman seemed to have limitless energy, bouncing from one warm up to another. Haruka was like that too, filled with more energy than she could burn. “My, I do not know how you can keep doing this every week.”

 

“Well, it works off stress.” Makoto winked. She shifted from leg to leg as she stretched her calves. “And it’s fun. Keeps the senses sharp and I still owe Haruka payback for gutting me.”

 

Michiru lowered her eyes. Makoto held grudges for as long as Haruka did. At least this wasn’t another situation like with Seiya; she could only deal with one lifelong enemy. “Don’t hurt her too badly.”

 

“No promises.” Makoto grinned roughly, clearly ready to rumble. She glanced over Michiru’s shoulder. “I…”

 

When she didn’t finish her thought, Michiru followed her line of sight to spot Haruka sauntering out of the change room. Her arms stretched above her, her robes shifting slightly to reveal a touch of her collar. Running a hand through her blonde hair, she waved at the pair. “Ready?”

 

 Makoto swallowed, her eyes darting to and from her. She took a deep breath, regaining her composure. “I’ll make sure to keep her face intact at least.”

 

“That would be agreeable.” Michiru smiled softly. Her wife was terribly handsome when she didn’t try.

 

-x-

 

 **April** :

Michiru gingerly sipped a glass of orange juice, hand squeezed this morning by a very eager Haruka. It was interesting, to be polite, mix of pulp and juice and a seed or two that managed to slip in. Her wife was not the most proficient in the culinary arts but what she lacked in skill, she more than made up for in effort.  “It is delicious.”

 

Haruka rubbed the back of her neck, her skin flushed from the compliment. “Just made it this morning, that’s why it’s so good.”

 

“I can taste the freshness.” Discretely, she spit out a seed into a napkin. It was fortunate her nighty had long, flowing sleeve; it was far easier to hide her movements when the layers of gauze and lace made it hard to tell just where her hand was.

 

Her words had the intended effect. Haruka stood up straighter, adjusting her practical blue apron until it was on tight. “Wait till you see what I’m cooking!”

 

“Oh, is that what I am smelling?” Michiru asked pleasantly.

 

It took all of three seconds for Haruka to smell the smoke and pale. She turned on her heel and ran back to the kitchen. “The skin! The skin will burn!”

 

Michiru stirred her juice before taking another sip. Marginally better.

 

Another shout escaped the kitchen. Perhaps it was time to reconsider that Food Network subscription.

 

-x-

 

**May**

Michiru watched the flowers bloom in their garden, watched them sway in the wind. On the lawn, Haruka was wrestling with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, who despite her initial disinterest had taken a liking to their play-fighting.

 

The sun shone brightly on them and Michiru closed her eyes, feeling drowsy in the warmth.

 

-x-

 

**June**

 

“Michiru.” Rei opened the door in surprise, before Michiru even had a chance to knock. “You’re early.”

 

“I had some time available.” She spotted Ami over Rei’s shoulder, buttoning up her jacket. “If you are busy, I can return again later.”

 

“No, no, it’s perfect timing!” Rei stepped back, letting Michiru in. “We just finished. I’ll grab my bag.” Before Michiru could say another word, Rei was already sprinting back to her room.

 

Ami blinked, staring at the spot her friend had been just a second ago. “That was fast.”

 

“Indeed.” Michiru gave a polite smile. She didn’t know quite what to do with Ami and so she did nothing at all. “I apologize if I am disturbing anything.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I was just about to leave anyways.” Ami quickly shook her hands in front of her, flustered.

 

“In that case…” Michiru trailed off, stepping to the side so Ami could grab her shoes. In the distance, she could hear a soft thudding as Rei overturned her room as she got ready.

 

It was quiet in the foyer. A clock ticked again, reminding Michiru of that first conversation, of that clock that Haruka had yet to fix. It still stood on their mantle, still flickering between 11:59 and midnight. Ami slipped on a shoe, then another, her shoes softly tapping against the ground as her feet sank into them. “I…” Whatever Ami was about to say died when she looked up at Michiru. She averted her gaze, her eyes lowered as she shook her head. “Never mind.”

 

Hesitance. A lack of presence. It was reminder of everything Michiru didn’t care about. The girl approached the door, reaching for the handle. Her hands curled against the handle. “Is it terminal?”

 

“What is?” Michiru asked, watching as Ami’s shoulders rolled back, as her spine straightened.

 

“Whatever you have.” Ami didn’t turn around still and whatever courage she had to say this didn’t extend that far. Her voice wavered. “I…you have the same look some of my patients do. The ones in the terminal care ward.”

 

“Ah.” Michiru wondered if it was really that obvious. She had taken great pains to avoid detection and it stung a little that this mouse of a girl had seen through it. At least she didn’t have to worry that Ami would say anything, her time as a doctor would have taught her that much. “It is nothing.”

 

For once, that didn’t end their conversation. “Are you—”

 

“It’s fine,” Michiru repeated, her tone firm. “There is nothing for you to concern yourself with.”

 

Ami stayed silent. A hand clutched the edge of her shirt tightly before she slowly nodded. “If you need anything...”

 

“I will let you know,” Michiru lied.

 

-x-

 

**July**

 

“Ohhh!” Usagi exclaimed, eyes wide and full of awe. Her dainty, uncalloused hand cradled Michiru’s as she peered at her nails. “Wow, that’s amazing!”

 

Michiru resisted the urge to pull back, to flinch away. Tolerating the touch, she gave a prim smile. “It is nothing much, just a simple manicure.”

 

“Simple…” Usagi looked at her own nails with a defeated sigh. Chewed up and badly cut as they were, it did not require a manicurist so much as a miracle worker. “Must be nice. Mine are a mess.”

 

Knowing their ‘leader’, she would be stuck on this topic for the next hour. Or until Rei arrived. Considering all of the topics they had to discuss today, in this quaint diner the inner scouts seemed to enjoy, Usagi could use a little more focus. “Nothing a little cleaning can fix.”

 

“Really? You think so?” Usagi perked up, ridiculously easy to manipulate.

 

Michiru wasn’t surprised by often it had happened; if anything, she was surprised it didn’t happen more often or effectively. It was effortless, they could open a salon or bakery and she would be first in line. “Perhaps.”

 

Usagi took that as a _yes_ and clutched Michiru’s hands tightly. “I knew it wasn’t a lost cause, like Rei said. I just knew it!” Riding on a wave of happiness, she waved a waitress down. “Cake please!”

 

Food was almost always in the front of Usagi’s mind—happy, sad, angry, no matter the emotion, food was the solution. If Michiru cared, she would have warned Mamoru that his place would always be second to food. “A little peckish?”

 

“Yeah.” Usagi crossed her arms, a frown slipping on her face, and goodness, she could change expressions faster than the mountain weather. “I need to finish it before Rei gets here.”

 

Ah. The never-ending fight. While Michiru appreciated the attempt to save her ears, the argument was going to happen either way. “Yes, I can see the issue there.”

 

“She’ll never let it go!” Usagi nodded furiously, glancing at the door as though Rei would burst in at any minute. “So don’t tell her.”

 

Michiru stared at her pleading face, eyes already wobbling and full of tears. She could understand Mina’s concerns and anger at their leader, about this girl who would never be hard enough, cruel enough to be queen. It was easy, so easy, to hate this slip of a girl, for who she was. Who she wouldn’t be. For the kingdom she represented and the future she promised.

 

How, for all of her powers, there were still some things she couldn’t change. Would it be the same if Rei was in her position? Or were some things immutable, unchangeable, despite their growing powers.

 

“I understand.” Either way, her reality remained the same and she did not want her last moments to bitter. More importantly, Haruka would need that kindness in the coming days.

 

-x-

 

 **August** :

 

“Here you go.” Unceremoniously, Mina slung Haruka onto the living room couch. It was a late, comfortable summer night, the temperature for once pleasant as opposed to burning. A light breeze floated in through the open windows.

 

Snoring and drunk off her ass, Haruka didn’t do more than shift into a more comfortable position. Michiru wrinkled her nose as the scent of alcohol and sweat wafted through the air. She’d have to remind Haruka to at least stay sober enough to make it on her own next time, no matter what silly game Minako tried to pull her into. “Thank you.”

 

Fortunately, Michiru didn’t need to get any blankets or pillows. Any stiffness her wife felt in the morning was well earned. Michiru set down her book on the side table and got off the rocking chair. As she approached her wife, she glanced at Mina, who still hadn’t left the room. “Yes?”

 

“…you’re hiding something,” Minako bit out, crossing her arms. Anger radiated from her in waves.

 

Michiru kept her expression smooth as she kneeled next to Haruka. Honestly. First Ami, now Minako. It was unsettling to be seen through these many times. “Am I?”

 

“Don’t give me that.” Mina glared, tapping her foot. Her hands clenched. “What is it?”

 

Persistent. Michiru brushed Haruka’s bangs and smoothened her brow. “It is not your concern.”

 

“The hell it isn’t.” Mina growled, stalking forward and yanking her hand away.  Her nails dug into Michiru’s skin, leaving small crescent marks. “If it’ll endanger the team, it’s my concern. If it’ll hurt Haruka, it’s my concern. Now. Explain.”

 

“There is nothing.” Michiru frowned, unflinching even as Minako’s grip tightened. “Now let go.”

 

Terse seconds passed as they stared at one another, neither one backing down. The clock ticked, still stuck, and it was only in the quiet that Michiru ever remembered she should get it fixed. Finally tired of it all, Mina scowled and let go. “Fine. Have it your way. I’ll pry it out of you later.” She rubbed her forehead, the alcohol finally getting to her. “But I will get it.”

 

She whirled around and Michiru closed her eyes as the door slammed close.

 

-x-

 

 **September** :

 

Haruka squatted on the ground, peering at the gaps of soil between the slowly dying flowers. She pressed a trowel at one section, then another, before looking helplessly over her shoulder at Michiru. “You remember where the bulbs are?”

 

Michiru finished pulling on a set of dainty gloves, not quite made for rough, gardening work but adequate for a single day. Smoothening her skirt as she crouched next to Haruka, she pointed at a spot next to the peony bushy. “I believe the tulips were there. The spot next to the poppies should be free.”

 

“Right!” Haruka brightened, shifting slightly so she could start digging. After a few minutes, she just sank to her knees and went at it. “What should we put here?”

 

“The crocuses.” Michiru passed a bag to her, a bright array of crocuses painted on the front. “They were decimated by the frost this year.”

 

“The false spring.” Haruka scowled, her trowel hitting the ground with more force than necessary. “I remember that. My pansies.”

 

Ah. Yes. That particular loss had hurt Haruka; she and her grandmother used to plant pansies together every spring and she had taken it personally when they died. Michiru gently grasped Haruka’s hand. “Next year will be different.”

 

Haruka stared at their hands for a moment before turning her hand around and grasping Michiru’s back. “Yeah.”

 

“Also, love.” Michiru pointed at the hole that was growing steadily deeper. “I think that is a little too deep for the bulbs.”

 

-x-

**October:**

 “Thank you for coming, Miss Kaioh.” Her lawyer, Miles Edgeworth, opened his notebook and pulled out a pen from his drawer. There was something stuffy about his appearance, a ruffled shirt poking out from beneath his business jacket, but that was part and parcel with lawyers of a certain calibre. “Though I am surprised to see you’re updating your will again—among clients even twice your age, you have a more up-to-date and well thought out end-of-life plan.”

 

“Well, you never know what can happen.” She smiled at him charmingly; Michiru wasn’t quite certain what would happen after Setsuna’s magic ran out. Would she just disappear, leaving behind no trace? Would her corpse be left behind but aged a year? There were too many uncertainties and she didn’t want any of them to cause a problem for Haruka. She would have enough on her plate after this.

 

“I assume your beneficiaries haven’t changed?” Miles glanced at the sheet, reading off the names. “The vast majority of your wealth will go to your wife, with a smaller trust fund set up for a Hotaru Tomoe and the collection of wine for Setsuna Meiou?”

 

“Yes.” Considering what they put her through, what they almost did to her, it was the only compensation they could give. “I do have an addition; my wardrobe will go to Rei Hino.”

 

“Rei Hino?” Miles blinked. “The senator’s daughter?”

 

“Yes, that one.” Michiru lips quirked. Rei would hate to hear her being referred to such. Opening her purse, she pulled out some papers. “Minako Aino will be my executor and have power over my estate while matters are settled. Here is her identification.”

 

Miles added the papers to the folder. “Is there anything else?”

 

“…no, that should be it.” Michiru wondered just how much Minako would hate her for this. Enough to convince Haruka to live, perhaps. Enough to keep her alive, hopefully.

 

-x-

 

 **November** :

 

“A night in is nice,” Haruka admitted, settling on the couch next to Michiru. She pulled the blanket tighter around them. The TV roared in front of them as monster trucks crashed into one another, racing through a pit for victory. “You sure you want to watch this?”

 

“It’s fine.” Michiru rested her head on Haruka’s shoulder and breathed in her scent. Haruka’s hands were warm and skin was soft and Michiru would miss the quiet hum of her breathing. She would miss these nights and miss, she would miss everything. Everything and anything and she was going to die, going to disappear and never do this again.

 

“Babe?” Haruka asked as Michiru buried her face in Haruka’s chest.

 

“It’s warmer this way.” Michiru buried herself deeper. If she could just bury herself in Haruka’s skin, so deep that even if she was gone she would still be here.

 

-x-

 

The clock struck twelve and it was not so much an undoing as an unravelling, of all she had been, of all she was, of all she would ever be. If the last time she’d died it had been gentle, a disintegration into bubbles, this time there was no sensation. There was nothing but an awareness of _ah, so my legs are gone._

 

Haruka lay in bed, still blissfully asleep. A last touch. A last caress. Michiru reached out but her hands disappeared and then so did the rest of her.

 

-x-

 

“Babe?” Haruka woke up to an empty bed. On Michiru’s pillow was a letter. Somewhere in the house, the clock struck 12:01.


End file.
